Sasuke, Peluk!
by Shirayuki Sakuya
Summary: Ketika Naruto hanya bisa mengucapkan dua kata saja. SHORT  FIC. Read and Review, Please.


**Pairing **: SasuNaru

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Humor / Romance

**Language** : Indonesian

**Warning** : Shounen Ai (Fluff), Boy X Boy, **DON"T LIKE DON"T READ !**

**Disclaimer** : Naruto punya Sasuke

**Summary** : Ketika Naruto hanya bisa bicara dua kata saja… LoL

**A/N** : "Doitsu… Doitsu, Hug Hug…" Jerman menghela nafas pelan, tapi didekati juga Italia dan kemudian dikecup kedua pipinya. (Axis Power Hetalia)

Kakakakakak XDD ngakak waktu aku lihat scene ini. So Sweet, and yeah aku jadi terinspirasi untuk membuat **Short Fic** ini.

LoL

**Special Thanks For**** Airi-chan to Dwi 'Onest' yang udah kasih Nee 'Harta Karun' yang buanyak, hehehe**

Sa~ Minna-san! Have a Nice Read, Dattebayo~!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Lagi-lagi mereka bertemu di medan pertempuran.

Biru bertemu Hitam

Sapphire bertemu Onyx

Deru angin yang berhembus pelan mengiringi suasana tegang saat kedua rival abadi itu kembali berhadapan.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke hanya memasang wajah stoic dan menatap rivalnya itu dingin.

Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali membuka suaranya.

"Peluk…"

Kali ini dunia benar-benar menjadi hening.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Yuuya's Present<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke… Peluk!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Kontan saja pemuda pirang itu buru-buru menutup mulutnya. Wajah kecoklatannya sedikit memerah. Mata birunya membulat sempurna.

Sementara itu si Raven hanya mengernyitkan keningnya, heran.

'Huh? Apa yang barusan kubilang tadi?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

Dihelanya nafas panjang sebelum kembali membuka suaranya.

"Sasuuukkkeee~ Peeellluuuuukkk!"

'EEEEEHHHHHH?'

Muka Naruto langsung memucat ketika menyadari apa yang diteriakannya barusan.

Sementara itu tampak mulut Kiba menganga lebar dengan dagu yang hampir menyentuh tanah. Shikamaru memijit keningnya pelan dan mengumamkan'Mendokusei' andalannya.

Sakura menyengir lebar.

'Sudah kuduga,' batin Sakura.

Hinata sudah pingsan duluan.

Neji menatap Sasuke sebal.

Suigetsu mendeathglare ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian.

Wajah Karin memucat.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri hanya bisa memandangi mantan teman seteamnya itu lekat-lekat.

"Sasuke…peluk! Sasuke…peluk! Sasuke…peluk! Sasuke…peluk! Sasuke…peluk!"

Translate :

'Dasar Teme! Pulang kau! Gila, Aku bahkan sudah seperti Fansgirlmu yang selalu menguntit dan mengejar-ngejarmu! Apa memang perlu kupatahkan tangan dan kakimu untuk membawamu pulang, eh?'

'Hooowaaaaaaa~ apa-apaan itu?' teriak Naruto dalam hati. Wajahnya kini lebih memerah seperti tomat kematangan.

Yeah. Sasuke suka tomat.

'A-akan kucoba lagi,' tekad Naruto.

"Sa-sasuke…peluk!" kali ini lebih pelan.

Namun benar-benar hanya dua kata itu saja yang bisa terlontar dari mulut Hokage wanna be itu.

"Hn…" gumam Sasuke. Seringai tipis tampak di wajah keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Aaahhh~ telat ya?"<p>

Sakura menoleh kearah sumber suara itu.

"Kakashi-sensei… kenapa disini?"

"Hmm, aku diperintahkan Tsunade-sama untuk menyusul kalian. Tapi sepertinya aku sedikit terlambat ya?" dibalik Maskernya Kakashi menyengir lebar.

"Memangnya ada masalah apa, Sensei?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Sebenarnya~"

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

"Gyaaaahahahaw~ kena kau Baachan! Kalau kau berani menghalangi aku lagi mengejar Sasuke, akan kupastikan wajah patung Hokagemu tidak hanya berkumis tapi juga berjenggot!" Naruto tertawa lebar.

Twitch Twitch.

Kening Hokage-sama berkedut. Kesal.

"Gakiiiiii~ kau jangan main-main denganku ya~"

"Huh? Jangan remehkan Uzumaki Naruto, Nenek tua… sudahlah aku mau mencari Sasuke, jangan…"

DUAK!  
>"Ekkk!"<p>

Mata biru itu terbelalak lebar saat menahan sakit. Baru disadarinya sang Nenek meninju perutnya tepat dimana segel Kyuubi berada.

"Itu hukumanmu Gaki!"

"Cih! Aku masih baik-baik saja, pukulanmu itu tidak mempan padaku. Kali ini jangan menghalangi aku lagi untuk mencari Sasuke, Baachan…"

Naruto kemudian keluar dari ruangan Hokage.

"Hehehe… kau pikir itu hanya pukulan biasa, eh?"

Seringai menyeramkan tampak terukir jelas dari wajah Godaime.

**END FLASHBACK**

.

.

.

"Jutsu itu sepertinya telah menekan suara Naruto, dia hanya bisa mengucapkan dua patah kata saja. Tapi aku tak menyangka, dia akan bilang…" ujar Kakashi panjang lebar.

Sakura hanya ber 'Oh' ria.

Sementara itu.

Wajah Naruto semakin memerah ketika Rival abadinya masih memandanginya.

Dia ingin berkata. Banyak. Namun hanya dua kata itu saja yang bisa diucapkannya saja.

'Sialan, tunggu pembalasanku. Baachan!' runtuknya dalam hati.

"Sasuke… peluk!"

'Gyaaaa~ kenapa aku mesti mengucapkan peluk, eh?'

"Sa-Sasuke, Peluk!"

'Hooowaaaaa~ bukan itu maksudku, Sasuke. Jangan menertawakan aku, Baka!"

Sasuke mendekati Naruto. Naruto beringsut mundur.

Satu langkah maju, satu langkah mundur. Begitu seterusnya hingga tubuh Naruto menyentuh dinding tebing.

Kali ini dia terperangkap. Dengan Sasuke yang terus mendekatinya. Wajah Naruto semakin memerah. Bahkan kali ini dadanya berdebar kencang.

"Sa-"

Naruto tak dapat lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika sang Rival tiba-tiba mendekapnya.

Memeluknya. Erat.

.

.

.

Kiba masih melongo.

Shikamaru sudah tertidur pulas di bawah pohon.

Kakashi kini malah asyik membaca.

Neji menggendong Hinata dan berbalik pulang ke Konoha.

Juugo terlihat menoel-noel (?) tubuh Karin yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya.

Sakura sibuk mengambil foto.

Sementara itu Sai tampak menepuk-nepuk punggung Suigetsu yang terduduk cemberut melihat Fans Service gratis di depan matanya.

"Ne, Sutradara… kapan Take ini di Cut, eh?" ujarnya manyun.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Mata biru itu sedikit menyendu, ada haru yang terpancar jelas di sana. Wajahnya masih bersemu merah ketika tanpa ragu dia membalas pelukan Sasuke tak kalah erat.<p>

'Ingatkan aku untuk berterimakasih pada Baachan nanti,' ujarnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Hehehe… Sasuke, Peluk!"

"Hn, Dobe…"

.

.

.

**OWARI ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Read and Review ya ^^

*Peluk*

*Tendanged*


End file.
